1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of devices which are attachable to shoes and especially roller skates, the improvement residing in the base or platform member which carries the roller skate wheels and which is attachable to the shoe. More particularly, an improvement resides in constructing the base member from molded plastic as a unitary integral item characterized that it is very light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to the prior art in the field of roller skates and the like, typically of course, a platform member or base is provided to which the chassis members carrying the wheels are attached. Generally, in the prior art, this base member has been made of metal and quite frequently of die cast construction, which was relatively expensive. Further, the member after being die cast required further fabrication operations including being drilled and tapped to provide the necessary holes for attachment of the chassis members carrying the wheels. Generally the attachment holes were not normal to the surface of the base member, but were at any angle which tended to complicate the machine operations in completing the fabrication and the assembly of the chassis members to the base member. Further, a product as identified in the prior art was relatively expensive initially and it was less than economical considering the fabrication steps to complete it.
The herein invention, a preferred form of which is described in detail seeks to overcome all of the deficiencies and drawbacks of the prior art as identified in the foregoing, while realizing a roller skate which is very light.